A connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,877, comprises, a conductive ground bus, for connection to ground wires of at least one electrical cable, and conductive signal contacts for connection to signal wires of at least one electrical cable, the signal contacts being joined to the ground bus, the signal contacts being constructed for being detached from the ground bus, and at least one of the signal contacts remaining joined to the ground bus. A lead frame joins the ground bus and the signal contacts. The contacts are modified to adapt them for connection to wires of at least one electrical cable. The contacts are modified with an insulating housing applied over the contacts, by injection molding, for example. Windows in the housing block expose the contacts for connection of the contacts with respective wires of at least one electrical cable. The contacts, after being connected with respective wires, are then assembled in a housing to provide a connector assembly. Accordingly, the contacts are modified to adapt them for connection to wires of at least one electrical cable.